role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Oil Snake
Oil Snake (オイルスネーク Oil Snake) is a snake man kaijin, an assassin kaijin, co-executive of the Mecha Galgen Gang and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Oil Snake is said to live up his name, as he is very cunning, manipulative, shad and shrewd; and has a burning hatred for human and oil complexes; so much so that he will go so far as to bomb and burn down many of them. However, he does like oil itself and does his best to preserve it, but wants it for himself and as such, wants to get rid of all competition and destroy anybody who stands in his way. Oil Snake gets along very well with Salamander and considers him to be a good business partner and also respects Gevaudan, to the point of being a yes-man to him. History Debut: The West Side of Mecha Galgen Gang Oil Snake made his first appearance when Salamander arrived with Gevaudan, Bullets and Iron Jack to speak with Oil Snake and the rest of the Western branch of the Mecha Galgen Gang. Oil Snake at first bossed around some Mecha-Mobsters to get back to work next and then right away accepted Gevaudan's offer. Oil Snake then ordered out the rest of the "new recruits" to then come out and show themselves to Gevaudan. At that moment, the massive front of the fort then opens up, emitting steam and revealing all of their monsters, all gathered up. Oil Snake then stood in front of their new monsters, standing in an authoriative position. During the monster's and assassin's attack to show their might; Oil Snake joined in and sprayed oil from one hand, to then fire a stream of deadly flames from his other hand to set the rest of the tree on fire. After some more carnage, Gevaudan approved all of them; Oil Snake and the assassins and monsters then cheer in approval, then going back to the way they were. Boo! A Clip Show (Happy Halloween) Oil Snake was one of the many of the Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters that was seen partying at the Mecha Galgen Gang's HQ's Halloween party. He was seen dancing with Zeni Crazy and later on partook in a big dance number with the rest of the monsters. Mark of the Cobra Pt. 2: Interception Oil Snake was present for Jumbo Mecha's launch, where he also spent the time to send out the other Jumbo Mecha Units out to deploy against the city of Lansing, speaking to some Mecha-Mobsters as he went along. However then FlamingoMask using his Alicanto form then sneaked up on Oil Snake and destroyed two of his Mecha-Mobsters. Oil Snake fought off Alicanto FlamingoMask briefly, exposing him by spraying oil at FlamingoMask and was about to flame him, only for FlamingoMask to wipe it off himself and then change into his Phoenix form, firing down Phoenix Fire against Oil Snake's rear and sending him packing. Oil Snake then reported back to Dr. Borg and everyone else. Oil Snake was last seen taking off with Dr. Borg, Bullets, Iron Jack and Salamander within the first Jumbo Mecha. Abilities & Arsenal * Left-Arm Gas Nozzle: Oil Snake has a gas nozzle on his left arm, which he can use to: ** Flame Radiation: Oil Snake can shoot a deadly stream of flames from the gas nozzle. ** Petroleum Spray: Oil Snake can also shoot a stream of petroleum from his gas nozzle. * Oil Consumption: Oil Snake can drink large amounts of oil without no negative effects. He can also drink oil from his gas nozzle. * Snake Transformation: Oil Snake can transform into an actual snake in means of escape or disguise. * Human Form: Oil Snake can take on a human form as means of disguise. * Sword: Oil Snake is armed with a small sword that he can use for combat. * Snake Bomb: Oil Snake can throw out small, snake-shaped bombs at his foes. * Adept Swimmer: Oil Snake can swim away at fast speeds. Trivia * Oil Snake's gas nozzle arm is actually made up of parts from an old vacuum cleaner. This is especially obvious in close-ups. * Oil Snake is possibly a reference to the 1973 Oil Crisis, in where the members of the Organization of Arab Petroleum Exporting Countries proclaimed an oil embargo and had many effects both long and short in the world of global politics and global economy. However, this is just speculation. * Oil Snake is perhaps the most infamous Condorman kaijin, having appeared on many Internet sites due to his utterly bizarreness and for the fact he's oddly (and incorrectly) associated with Disney's Condorman (1985) film and is more or less Condorman's equivalent to Starfish-Hitler. * As mentioned above, some sites incorrectly claim that Oil Snake is a character from the 1985 Disney film, Condorman (which has nothing to do with the 1975 Tokusatsu show). It's perhaps more likely just confusion, but is considered to be bizarre nonetheless. * Originally in the first episode of Condorman, there was going to be a scene showing Oil Snake rising out of an oil complex similar to how Smogton rose out from smog and Gomigon rose out garbage in the intro of the episode, but it was cut for the time being. This scene is currently lost. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leaders Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Assassin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)